


sweaty and Ravenous

by Agoodperson1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Heat waves suck tho, I Wrote This In School, Oneshot, Smutt, i feel bad for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agoodperson1/pseuds/Agoodperson1
Summary: What were you supposed to do? It was in July, in a heat wave. With a broken air conditioner. It was HOT. But...you wanted a little something hotter.
Relationships: Fresh/reader, female reader/ fresh, fresh sans/reader
Kudos: 22





	sweaty and Ravenous

**Author's Note:**

> Haha-Probably my best one so far. My OTHER stories have been too short and not what I had in mind. Also thank god there was no squiggly line in this~  
> Tumbler- https://agoodperson1.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter- https://twitter.com/Agoodpe09820056

It was hot. Like _really_ hot. Almost ninety-five degrees outside and seventy-eight degrees inside. To make matters worse.. the air conditioner was broken. It was scheduled to be repaired in two days. "two days too long." you grumbled to yourself. 

You were sprawled out on your bed in your underwear sweating like a pig. You felt sticky and gross. The fan at the end of your bed did NOTHING to help you. Deep breaths were coming for you. You felt no need to move for a good solid twenty-five minutes. You wouldn't be doing this if your friend had given you the key. She had doomed you to this terrible fate. 

Maybe that was a little overdramatic. What had happened was you wanted to go to your friend's house. And steal off of her delicious cold air. Unfortunately, she was on vacation and didn't trust you with a spare key. All because of the one time you had left the key in the door for a day and didn't realize it. 

"FuuuuuDGE" You groaned. "This weather can suck my d-DELICIOUS LOLLIPOP." It took you about five seconds to comprehend what you just said. Then five seconds to grasp why you had been censored. The two seconds to fully form a look of sheer terror on your face. "Oh, shOES " you whispered. Then there was that dreaded 'fresh poof' that blinded your eyes. "hEyyA cHicKA" the eye bleed wannabe said. "nOtiCed you WerE trYnNA sAy soME uNfRESH ThiNGS.." He stated. 

You let out a large sigh. "what I do is none of your business _fresh_." you spat out the last word with venom. "hAyy No nEed tO gEt All Up iN rUdE bRoSEpH.." "anyways...HoW yOu BeeN? It BeeN A WHiLE SiNSe wE lASt TalKED."He inquired. "life sucks. I'm suffering and I hate it." you announced. "hmm... WhErE ARE YoUR cLoTHEs??" fresh quizzed.

You looked down and let a small purr and then remarked. "oh yeah I forgot ha-. Maybe just look away if it bothers you." Perhaps that was a little to mean. But you didn't care. Fresh had always been just a big bother towards you. He always stuck to you... checked on you. He might have been a social person but he could never take a hint. maybe...He cared. Fresh had always been nice towards you but..you had always thought it was because you both like that one movie '39 Steps' 

"Hey..Can you come here? I need to talk to you." he took a few steps closer to the edge of your bed. You grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him on top of you. Then placing your lips on his and pulled him into a kiss. Glancing at his glasses you almost chuckled when you noticed it said "uh-oh" on them. He pulled away from you. And for what seemed for the first time in forever, he was silent. "it's so hot in here" you complained. Fresh put a finger up to suggest that you should take a cold shower but nothing escaped from his mouth.

Fresh felt like he was having a panic attack. **~~What was that? What did you just do to him? What was he feeling? Was he even allowed to feel this...?~~** "You good buddy?" you questioned. "c-can you...dO tHaT aGaiN?" he added in a little pet name for good measure. You gave a small smile and pulled him back on you. 

And that was how you found his fingers thrusting into you at a quick pace. You found yourself moaning his name in pleasure, begging for more. And fresh loved every noise, every sound your body made. He explored ALL of it. The tastes, the feelings. He loved it all. He wanted you. He needed you. And perhaps..You wanted him too. "heheh..Doll you really are something else. You know that?" You were going to reply. But whatever you said was cut off by a strangled moan as he slowly dragged his teeth to your clit. "You already know you are. No need to say it," he whispered. 


End file.
